What Could Have Been
by PaSsIoNaTeDrEaMer
Summary: What would have happened if she stayed? Would things have been different? MerDer
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Dont own it, wish I did! Enjoy! Please Read & Review! _

_Meredith is now head of obstetrics at Georgia Methodist Hospital in Atlanta Georgia. Derek is Chief at Seattle Grace. Picking up from Prom. 6 Years Later. Italics are thoughts_

* * *

Meredith stood in the scrub room lost in her thoughts. There was something about that day that always made her remenisce. The one day she couldn't forget her past. The one day, she would always remember.

Flashback:

"What does this mean Meredith? What does this mean?" He asked her. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Dr. Torres, "Saved by the bell," she thought silently. She turned to look at him, his eyes piercing through her soul. She took off down the hallway, never to look back again.

End Flashback

Sighing, she entered the OR ready to perform a C-Section on her patient. The surgery went flawlessly and as she started back toward her office, when her pager went off. She looked at it, "Odd," as she went to the nearest phone and dialed the number.

Flashback

The airplane landed in Atlanta and she stepped into the airport, taking a deep breath. A fresh start, a new day. She looked around taking in her surroundings. She took a leave of absense from Seattle Grace to take care of Izzie, but when the time came for her to return, she just couldn't bear to face them. Them, being, Derek & Addison. Here she was 4 months later standing in the city that she hoped would change her life. She looked down, placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. At least she would always carry a part of him with her.

End flashback

"Hello?" the voice answered. She froze. "Hello?" the voice repeated. Meredith didn't know whether or not to say hello or just hang up. Finally...

"Hello Addison. You paged me?" Meredith questioned, her voice quivering.

"Well if it isn't the great Meredith Grey! How have you been?" Addison was being nice to her? Something's going on, I know it. Meredith straightened up and replied, "Things are great Addison, how are you?"

"Well, Dr. Grey, we are having a conference here in Seattle for OBGYN's and you are being honored for your work in the field. I just wanted to be the one to give you the news and congratulate you." Meredith was speechless. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad or what, but something was up, she could feel it.

"Well, thank you Addison. I'd love to come to Seattle to accept my award. Problem is, I wouldnt be able to find a sitter long enough for it to be possible. I'm so sorry, I just can't make it." There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Tell you what Meredith, bring your child along, I will set up the sitting arrangements. It has been too long and everyone really wants to see you. Please, consider it." She was practically begging. What did she have up her sleeve?

Meredith sighed, "Okay, I will let you know by the end of the day. Thank you for calling Addison." She hung up the phone, confused. Today of all days, this happens.

Meredith looked at the clock: 6pm. She sighed and picked up the phone, "Addison Montgomery-Shephard please. Tell her its Dr. Grey." The nurse on the other end of the line replied, "Um, I'm sorry, It's just Montgomery. It hasn't been Shephard since a few weeks after the chief's nieces prom." Ouch, that hurt. "Thank you," Meredith replied.

A few moments later, "Meredith, I was wondering if i would ever hear back from you. So, have you made your decision?"

"I'll be on the first plane out in the morning Addison. Thank you for letting me know." She paused, wondering if she should push the issue. "Addison..." She was cut off.

"We are divorced Meredith. He never stopped loving you. When you left, it broke him. Our marriage, it was already broken before I came to Seattle. So don't worry about me. I've forgiven you, I think we should have dinner once you come to town, clear the air." Meredith felt a wave of relief come over her body, but also felt her anxiety rise at her mentioning Derek's name.

"I'd like that Addison," she paused, "Oh, and Addison? I'm sorry." They hung up the phone and Meredith gathered her things and walked out the office to go pick her daughter up from daycare.

Voiceover: You know when how you dread something, it always comes back to you? Like going home. No one ever wants to go back home. Especially when things ended badly. It's like, fate knows when they dealt you a bad card and its trying to make up for its mistake. Do you listen to fate, or do you just go on with your life? No one knows, you just have to take it in faith.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the daycare where her daughter was focusing on a stack of blocks. Meredith stood against the wall and watched her 2 year old little girl strategically place the blocks on top of one another so they would not fall. She was a smart little girl, quick witted and determined. She reminded Meredith of Derek. She looked alot like him too. She had long wavy dark brown hair, Meredith's green eyes, Derek's smile and dimples and his nose. She looked more like him everyday and she also had his sense of humor.

It was amazing to Meredith how she could be so much like him, but had never met him. Her daughter finally looked over and spotted Meredith watching her. She jumped up, knocking all the blocks over, and ran into Meredith's arms. "Mommy Mommy!" Meredith scooped the little girl into her arms and kissed her while tickling her ribs. The little girls laugher filled the room as other mothers started to look at them.

They all admired Meredith. She was a fantasic surgeon, a wonderful mother, and somehow managed to do it alone. She was a tough girl and they all knew it. They also knew she was hurting inside. Something in her eyes gave it away. She wasn't close to any of them, but for some reason, they could just feel it.

"Hello Miss Dani! Did you miss your mommy?" Dani nodded, excited to see her mother. "Would you like to go on a trip with mommy? Go see some of mommy's old friends, and even Uncle Richard?" Dani's face lit up when she mentioned Uncle Richard. He was more of a father figure to her then any man had ever been. Even though they lived so far away, Richard made it a point to come see Dani at least every other weekend.

Meredith smiled, "Okay then, lets go home and get packed!" She carried Dani out to her car and settled her in her seat when she whispered to her, "Dani, you're finally going to meet your daddy." Of course, Dani was still abit young to understand the concept but replied with, "Yay! Daddy! Daddy!" Tears began to burn Meredith's eyes. Had she done the right thing by leaving him?

She pulled into the driveway and parked her car. She walked around to get Dani out of her seat. She was sleeping. That didnt take long, Meredith thought and laughed to herself. She grabbed Dani and carried her up to her room. She kissed her forehead before turning to walk out of her room.

Once in her room, Meredith sat on her bed, thinking. What would she tell him? What would he say? Would he be happy to see her? Would he be angry? She didn't know what to expect, but she did know she had less than 3 hours to get packed and on the plane by 10:15.

Digging through her drawers, she grabbed a few tees, some ripped jeans, some panties, a tank top and lastly, her Dartmouth shirt. She heard something hit the floor when she pulled it out of the drawer. She bent down to pick it up, and the sight took her breath away.

She picked the item up and walked slowly toward her bed and sat down. Gently rubbing her finger over the object, she began to weep. The picture was from a few weeks after they met. At Joe's. The two of them sitting together laughing. Their love illuminating the bar. They were so happy. The memories rushed back to her and there was no controlling her tears. She lay sobbing on her pillow until she heard little feet coming toward her. "Mommy?"

Meredith sat up quickly, wiping away her tears, "Mommy sad?" Dani questioned. Meredith just smiled and grabbed the little girl and embraced her like she would never let her go. "It Okay Mommy, Dani here." The little girl patted Meredith on the head and followed by giving her a wet sloppy kiss. Dani smiled, "Kissy Kissy, Mommy ALL BETTER!" Meredith began to laugh and suddenly all the memories, vanished from her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Their flight landed in Seattle and Meredith was 'home'. She had a nagging feeling in her stomach and couldnt quite put her finger on what was bothering her. Maybe it was just the fact that she was back in Seattle. Back where it all began. She carried a sleeping Dani to the Taxi and headed toward the hotel.

She paid the cabbie and carried Dani and her luggage to the reception desk. "Checking in please, Dr. Meredith Grey." The receptionist smiled and looked up her info. "Ah, Dr. Grey, we've been expecting you. Your room is ready and we took the liberty of having a toddler bed brought in for your sweet little girl." Meredith smiled and thanked her and headed up to her room.

They got settled in and Meredith sat staring out the window at the Seattle skyline watching the rain. She was back. She thought about calling Izzie or Cristina, but thought against it. She would just surprise them tomorrow. Tonight, she needed rest, but her mind wasn't allowing it. She was nervous. She kept thinking about what Addison had said, " He never stopped loving you. When you left, it broke him." One question kept running through her mind: What could have been?

The rain was pouring down when her alarm sounded the next morning. She rolled over and turned it off with a sigh. Dani was still sleeping so she decided to take a quick shower. She quickly ran into the bathroom and started the water. Standing there, she thought about all the times she and Derek had shared a shower. The things he would do to her in the shower. She felt herself beginning to yearn for him again. This, she thought, is why I shouldnt have come back to Seattle. I haven't had these thoughts in forever, and now, just being in the same city as him, hes got control over my mind again.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard Dani calling for her. She hurriedly finished her shower and dressed and went into the other room to get Dani ready. "Good morning Dani Girl! Did you sleep well?" Dani nodded and giggled happily. "We are going to see some of mommys old friends today and you get to go play with Uncle Richard." Dani clapped happily while singing, "I see unkie richar i see unkie richar!"

Meredith gathered their things together after getting Dani dressed. She walked out of the hotel with Dani in tow and headed to the one place she never thought she would return to: Seattle Grace Hospital.

She slowly crept the rental car into the parking lot at SGH. Her stomach was in knots, her mind was racing, she was about to panic and drive away when Dani squealed, "UNKIE RICHAR!!!!!!" Meredith looked up and sure enough, there was Richard waiting for them out front. Meredith parked the car and retrieved Dani from her seat.

As soon as Dani's feet hit the ground she took off running for Richard. "Dani, be careful! You cant just run away from me!" Meredith yelled as Richard scooped her up and threw her into the air. Dani squealed with excitement and Meredith smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad afterall. What Meredith didn't know was that from the walkway, they were being watched.

She still took his breath away. She looked beautiful. Her hair glistened in the morning sun. She looked just as beautiful as she did the last time he saw her. He had heard rumors of her coming back to Seattle, but didn't believe them until now. There she was. Standing just down from him in the parking lot. Suddenly, he felt nauseus and ran toward the nearest men's room.

Meredith and Richard, who was still holding Dani, entered SGH together. Richard looked at Meredith, "You can do this. This is your home, this is where you belong." She smiled hoping he was right, she was about to say something when suddenly her thought were interrupted.

"MEREDITH GREY! Get your butt over here and hug me!" It was George. Good ole George. She had missed him so much. He was like the brother she never had. Stood by her through thick and thin, and now, he was hugging her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"George, hi, GEORGE, I can't breathe! GEORGE!" She laughed once he let go. "I missed you too George," she laughed. George looked at Richard and noticed Dani, "Aw, and who'd this little angel?" He asked her. The little girl perked up, "DANI!" She squealed. "Well hello Dani, I'm Uncle George, wanna go get a snack with me?" Dani nodded her head happily as George looked at Mer, "Is that ok?" Meredith nodded in approval. "Come on Miss Dani, lets go get in to some trouble!" He took the 2 yrs olds hand and took off toward the cafeteria.

Richard and Meredith stood in the lobby talking when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Meredith turned around into a sea of blue. Blue scrubs. Blue scrubcap. Blue eyes. There he was, standing less than 3 feet from her. "Chief, I need you to take a look at a few things for me," he paused, "when you get a chance."

"Of course Derek, I'll go do that now. Meredith? Will you be alright?" She nodded and motioned for him to go, her gaze never leaving Dereks.

"Meredith." He stated. He never gave her a chance to answer him. His eyes were full of pain and regret. He broke their gaze, turned on his heel and followed Richard. She stood there breathless, thinking, well, that was better than I expected. Suddenly, she had a set of hands over her eyes, and heard some giggling. "IZZIE!"

"Hey! How did you know it was me?" She laughed. "Izzie, you are the ONLY person I know who can be this happy so early in the morning." Izzie nodded agreeing with her. She then grabbed Meredith's hand and sat her down on the bench next to the window. "SO, tell me, how ARE you?" Izzie questioned her.

"I'm good Iz. Really good. I love Atlanta, I love OBGYN, and i love my life. Things are finally working out." She smiled as George and Dani returned. "Mommy Mommy!" Dani squealed. "Unkie Georgie got candy for Dani!" Izzie looked at Meredith, "She's yours?" Meredith nodded. Suddenly, Izzie got a look on her face and Meredith read it right away.

Before Iz could ask Meredith spoke up, "Yes, Izzie, Yes." Her face turned white as a sheet. George stood there confused as usual. "What what?" He asked them. Neither replied. Meredith gave George a look, then looked toward Dani and said, "Look at her George, remind you of anyone?"

He looked at Dani, studied her and suddenly it it him. "Oh, Meredith, Oh my god, seriously? SERIOUSLY? Shes HIS?!" About the time George got the last part out of his mouth, Derek had entered the lobby. He heard every word and knew just who they were talking about.

George's words echoed in his mind, "Shes HIS?" That hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew they were talking about him. He glanced toward them and noticed the little girl sitting next to Meredith. She looked uncannily like him. He felt his heart begin to break, then he felt anger and rage, then he began to feel sadness. His emotions were completely confused and he didn't know what to do.

Meredith looked up in time to see Derek standing across the room. All the color drained from her face. Damnit, she thought, way to go George. She sighed, grabbed Dani's hand and told Izzie and George, "I'll catch up with you guys later. There's something I have to do. Can you take Dani with you for a while?" They agreed, happy to keep the little one company, but they both ached for Meredith knowing what she was fixing to do was killing her inside.

They walked off leaving Meredith standing about ten feet from Derek, staring at him. He stared back. His face was unreadable. She didn't know how to proceed and then he spoke, "So, you came back." He was almost whispering. She nodded, "I came back." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Why?" he asked her. "I want to know why?" He was becoming more demanding. She felt the tears start to sting in her eyes, and tried to fight them. "Why what Derek? Why did i leave? Why did I run away? Because Derek, you couldnt make a choice! You couldnt decide WHAT or WHO you wanted! YOU are why I ran Derek! YOU!" She was bawling by now and he wanted so badly to grab her and hold her in his arms.

Instead, he pushed on, "What about her?" Meredith looked at him blankly, "You mean Dani? What about her? Shes a healthy happy 2 year old and is loving her life too thank you very much." She said the last part a bit roughly. She could see how it hurt him. "Look, I didnt want to come home. I have an award to accept. I knew I would run into you and Im glad I did. I finally get a chance to say goodbye. SO, with that said, Good bye Derek Shephard." She turned and walked away ignoring his pleas for her to stay and talk to him.

She ran to the nearest on call room, shut the door and slid down the door in tears. This isn't how she wanted him to find out. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Everything came rushing back to her in a flood of memories and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold it together, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Meredith?"

"Go Away!" She yelled at the person on the other side of the door. They persisted and slowly pushed the door open. She saw her slumped on the floor in tears, so she knelt down next to her.

"Meredith, it's okay. Everyone has a past, and you can only run so long." Meredith looked up with her, pain filling her green eyes. "But Addison, you just dont understand..." She began to sob once again. "Shhh, Its okay Meredith, you can tell me, you know."

Meredith couldn't believe Addison was being so friendly with her but figured, what the hell, nothing else could go wrong. "OK ill talk, BUT, on one condition. You have to promise me, PROMISE ME, you will not get upset with me. I know we were never really friends but i REALLY need to get this out and tell someone." Addison nodded wondering what could be so bad that Meredith hadn't told anyone.

Meredith took a deep breath and began, "It started on prom night, 2 years ago. Well, remember when..." She told Addison about how they went into the on call room, how they had sex, how they got interrupted, everything. Addison just listened and nodded as Meredith confessed to sleeping with her then husband. "So," she continued, "When it was time to come back to SGH, I just couldnt. I couldnt face him, I couldnt face you." She looked up at Addison full of hurt and pain.

"It's okay Meredith. Derek told me about Prom that night. That's when I knew you were it for him. That was when I knew I had to stop holding on to something that wasnt mine. Mer, he was yours the second you met him. He gave himself to you. I never had a chance." Meredith hugged Addison and whispered, "There's more..."

Meredith began, "Addie, can I call you Addie?" Addie nodded. "I have a daughter. Dani, she's 2." Addie knew where this was going, "Oh Meredith, is it?" Meredith nodded and broke down in tears. "I, I, I, " she sobbed as Addie held her close. "I didnt know how to tell him. I couldnt be the dirty mistress who broke up a marraige because I got pregnant. So, I left. I ran as far away as I could and now, now he knows and ..."

Addie held Meredith close and rocked with her, consoling her, trying to think of what to say to her. Little did the two of them know, Derek was standing outside the door listening to them talk.

He stood there, shocked. Meredith had just told Addison that he had fathered a child. Meredith's child. And she ran. She never told him. He decided to finally stand up and do something about it. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Addison asked. "Its, it's me," he quietly replied. Addison looked toward Meredith, Meredith nodded. Addie brushed some hair away from Meredith's eyes, "Let me know if you need anything." She stood up to leave and Meredith said, "Thanks Addie...for everything." Addie smiled and walked out the door leaving Derek and Meredith alone for the first time in 2 years. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Derek," she began. He quickly pressed his fingers to her lips. "Don't talk. I need to say something I should have said two years ago. I love you Meredith, I never stopped. I chose wrong when I chose Addie, you know that as well as she does. Addie and I are friends. We talk about you all the time. Meredith, I need you to know something. The reason Addie called you is because I asked her to. Yes you are getting an award, but I wanted HER to call you. Thing is, she sorta backed out on me, never told me IF you were actually coming home."

Meredith stood there, listening to him confess his undying love to her and when he said the words "home" she went weak in the knees. She always felt "home" with Derek around. "Derek, I need to tell..." He stopped her again, but this time, his lips crashed into hers, leaving her stunned but returning the passionate kiss he initiated.

She tried to pull back from him, but he held her closer, deepend the kiss and laid her down on the bed. He looked at her, "Meredith, I have never stopped loving you." She had tears in her eyes as she looked into his, "I love you too Derek," she whispered.

He kissed her again, but this time she pulled away from him. "Derek, we, I mean, I, we can't do this. Ive only been back here what less than a day? And we are already in this position?" He laughed at the face she made when she said that. "I mean, Derek, there's alot of lost time, and a lot of things you need to know..." her voice lowered at the last part. He began to speak when the door opened.

"There you are! We've been looking everywh..." Izzie trailed off when she saw Derek next to Meredith. "OH, did we, erm, interrupt?" Meredith laughed and shook her head. Just then Dani came running toward Meredith, "MOMMY MOMMY! DaNI MISS YOU!" Meredith grabbed the little girl and embraced her. She looked at Derek whose gaze had softened when he laid eyes on Dani.

Dani looked at him, then back at Meredith. "Mommy?" Dani questioned her wondering who this man looking at her was. Meredith took a deep breath, "Dani, this is your daddy." Dereks eyes widened surprised Meredith had done that. He knew Dani was his, but she just introduced him as 'daddy.'

Dani's eyes got wide, a smile crept to her face, "DADDY!!!!!!" she squealed and lunged toward Derek covering him with kisses. He hugged her back and his heart melted when he held the little girl in his arms.

Izzie and George decided to leave them be as they reunited as a family. They were walking away when Izzie spoke up, "Fate...it always brings you home." George nodded in agreement as they went on with their day.

Dani was still covering Derek in kisses when Meredith interrupted her, "Derek, meet Daniella Michele Shephard. Your little girl." He smiled at her, and all the anger he felt toward her melted at the very moment she let him into Dani's life. All the hurt he had felt when she left, all the pain when he found out he fathered a child. It left him and he knew things were right where they should be. "Fate," he whispered then looked up at Meredith. "Fate brought us back together."

Meredith smiled at him, knowing things were going to be okay. There was still alot of things that needed to be said, but for now, she was content with how things were going. She looked at Derek and Dani and wondered what could have been if she had never left.

Derek interrupted her thoughts, "Mer, will you and Dani join me for dinner?" He wanted to catch up, spend time with them and get to know Dani a little better. She nodded, "Seven sound okay?" She nodded again and grabbed Dani from him.

"C'mon Dani girl, we need to go tell Uncle Richard bye and we will come back again tomorrow k?" Dani nodded, excited to go see Richard. Before they could leave the room Derek grabbed Meredith's arm, "Richard knew?" She nodded, and his face dropped again. How come no one had told him about Dani and Meredith? Why was this all coming back to him now. His sad thoughts left him when he realized that fate was giving him another chance. A chance to make things right. He vowed to himself, this time, he would do the right thing. But first, he had something to take care of at home.

Meredith and Dani were back at the hotel getting ready for their dinner date. Meredith sat Dani down on her bed, "Dani, I know you dont understand, I know you're still so young, but I want to say I'm so sorry." She began to cry and Dani reached up and touched her tears, "Mommy sad?" Meredith nodded, and continued, "Tonight, we are meeting your daddy for dinner. Hopefully, our lives will be much much better from now on sweetheart." Dani hugged Meredith and kissed her cheek. "Dani love mommy." Meredith smiled, "Mommy love Dani too."

Meanwhile, back at his trailer, Derek was digging through his closet searching frantically for something. Finally, he found it. A small wooden box.He slowly opened it unleashing mixed emotions from his past. He sifted through the contents of the box, a photo of Meredith. Some lavendar shampoo. Black panties. Then he came upon it. A small black box that should have changed his life forever.

He took a deep breath and opened it. It still shined like it did the day he bought it. It was a beautiful 2 carat canary yellow diamond ring. The day his divorce from Addie was final was the day he was going to propose to Meredith. This happened to be the day she was supposed to return to SGH. Problem was, she never came back.

It was ten till seven, Derek pulled up at the hotel. He got out and walked up to reception. "Dr. Grey's room please." The receptionist flashed him a flirty smile, "Well sure." She looked up Meredith's info and looked back at him, full flirt going on. "So, I have her information, now, what are you going to give me for it?"

Derek was taken aback. "Erm, Excuse me?" Her actions completely caught him offguard. "She is the mother of my child, I would like to know what room she is in please." He was beginning to get aggitated with this woman but lucky for him, Meredith walked up.

"Hi, honey," laying it on thick. "I thought you would never show up. Dani here, she missed her daddy, and I, missed my husband," making sure the receptionist heard the "husband" part, she leaned in and kissed him passionatly. The receptionist blushed and walked into the back room, away from the happy couple.

They burst out laughing, "That was classic! Did you see the look on her face!" Meredith was laughing so hard she was almost crying. Dani was laughing just because everyone was laughing. Derek was standing there still trying to wrap his mind around her calling him her husband.

"Derek, are you okay?" Meredith noticed his blank stare. He snapped out of his dreamworld and smiled, "Yes, lets get going. Are you ready Dani girl?" Dani squealed and jumped into Derek's arms, "Ready daddy!" Meredith watched as the two interacted, feeling just a twinge of guilt knowing that the past two years could have been this way, had she not run. 


	6. Chapter 6

The arrived at the restaraunt, "Reservation for Shephard," Derek told the matre d'. He nodded and led them to their table. The place was gorgeous but Meredith was worried about what Dani would eat. She began to speak up when suddenly a waiter appeared with a tray.

"I take it you're Miss Dani," he said to the little girl. Dani nodded excitedly as the waiter bent down to her level and presented her with a royally embellished peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich. Dani squealed with excitement and was in awe because they had strategically placed real strawberries around the plate for her. Meredith was in shock. How did he know?

She looked up at him, questions in her eyes, Derek said to her, "Well I figured if she was anything like you, I couldnt go wrong with PB&J and fresh fruit." He blushed knowing he probably shouldnt have remembered such a detail, but when he saw the tears begin to well up in Meredith's eyes, he was sure glad he did.

Meredith and Derek were sharing small talk, Dani was excitedly playing with her strawberries, while she ate her PB&J when they were interrupted. "Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" They all looked at her. She was tall, older, but absolutely stunning. Derek's face lit up, his amazing eyes shining. He stood to greet the woman leaving Meredith and Dani staring at them wondering just who this woman was.

Derek proudly looked at Meredith & Dani, looked back at the older woman, "Mom, this is Meredith." The woman gasped, "Your Meredith? The one you were going to pro..."Derek cut her off. "Yes, mom, My Meredith." He smiled and knelt down next to Dani. "And this, is Dani girl. She's mine mom." Tears began to fill out of his eyes as he introduced his mother to her granddaughter.

Meredith stood up, not knowing how to feel but somewhat relieved that his mother was there. She extended her hand to the woman, "Hi, its nice to..." Before she could get anymore out the woman was hugging Meredith.

She took a step back and wiped her eyes beaming at the sight in front of her. Her son had a family. It may still be a broken family, but he was working on making things right. That's why she was there. "I'm sorry, dear, I've forgotten my manners. I'm Elise, Derek's mother. It's so nice to finally meet the woman who made my Derek fall head over heels in love." Derek blushed but smiled as Meredith and his mother began to chat.

About two hours passed and Elise stood up. "My dear look at the time! I've taken your entire evening away from you!" She stood to leave when Derek spoke up, "Mom, wait." She stopped, turned toward his son, waiting for him to do what he told her he was going to do. She smiled at him and watched every move he made toward Meredith.

"Mere, I know we just reunited today, I know we've missed alot, but if i know anything, I know how much we still love one another. Don't you think we've wasted enough time on our past and maybe we can work toward our future?" He held the ring up to her and said, "Meredith Grey, would you do me the honor of making me an honest man?"

Her hand went to her mouth, tears fell from her eyes. She must have been dreaming. She didn't respond, not right away. It wasn't until Dani said, "OHHHH MOMMY LOOK! PWETTY WING!!!!" Meredith looked at Elise who was beaming, then at Dani who was climbing on Derek's back, then back to Derek, into his intense blue eyes.

"Of course I will Derek, of course I will!" He placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. 


	7. Chapter 7

Elise ran over to Derek and Meredith and hugged them both. "Meredith, I know this is sudden, but being you two just got back together, I think you could use a little alone time," she winked, "if you know what I mean." Meredith smiled at her, "I think you're right Mrs. Shephard. Would you mind?" Nodding toward Dani.

"Oh honey I'd be honored! But," she paused, "on one condition." Meredith looked questioningly at her. "Don't call me Mrs. Shephard again. It makes me feel so, erm, OLD! Call me mom or Elise." Meredith smiled and nodded, "Thank you mom. I really do feel like I've known you my whole life." She hugged Elise then knelt down to Dani.

"Dani, sweetie, would you like to go to your grammy's for the night?" Dani nodded and jumped in Elise's arms. Meredith laughed and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie, have fun." Dani kissed Meredith's nose, "I LOVE U MOMMY! Dani pwomises to have buwndwes of fun!" With that Elise took Dani and left Meredith and Derek alone to talk.

Derek looked toward Meredith, "So," he paused, "We're alone." She nodded and smiled, "We're alone." A devlish grin spread across his face, "Well, what do you say we get out of here and go celebrate." She perked up at the idea and quickly grabbed her things and was practically out the door before he could even pay their bill.

She had waited two years to be back in his arms, to be back in the heat of passion with him. She was ready to make passionate love to him exposing her undying love for him.

He watched her. She was ready to celebrate. Her anxiety illuminated the room. Her passion when looking at him burned his soul. He knew had had to get her back to her hotel room, and fast, otherwise he was going to rip her clothes off of her right then and there.

Fire danced in their eyes on the way back to the hotel. They said not a word, only exchanged longing stares as if reading one anothers mind. Once they reached the hotel, the both ran for the elevator like two kids playing tag. The woman behind the counter watched them as they playfully chased one another, and just smiled. "Ah to be young and in love," she thought to herself.

The minute the elevator closed, Derek cupped Meredith's face in his hands. "I know this is sudden, Mer, and I know we need to take thing sslowly, but, I want you. I;ve wanted you every day for the past two years. I want to hold you close to me, feel you around me, make love to you all night long. I've never stopped loving you, and tonight, I want to prove to you how deep my love runs." He kissed her and stared deep into her eyes.

Before she could reply, the elevator opened, and Derek reached down and picked her up. He carried her all the way to their room. "Close your eyes," he told her. "What?" She questioned. "I said, close your eyes, I have to check on something real fast," He smiled as she reluctantly closed her eyes and sighed.

Derek walked into the room, looking around at the sight that lay in front of him. Hundreds of yellow rose petals laying sporadically around the bed. Lavendar scented candles were illuminting the photos he had had strategically placed throughout the room. He took a deep breath, smiled and opened the door, "My lady." She took a step into the room and the sight took her breath away.

She tenderly touched all the photos she passed on her way through the room. Each one a memory they had together. She didn't know Derek had kept all of these. She could remember some of them just like yesterday. She sat on the edge of the bed just looking around, taking in everything she left behind two years ago. She looked up at him, leaning in the doorway smiling at her. "Derek, I dont know what to say, its all so, beautiful." She was crying again. She was getting pretty good at that.

Derek walked toward her and bent down and looked her square in the eye, "Meredith Grey, don't be sorry for leaving me. Don't have any regrets. Mer, you and I both know, things turned out better this way. We learned for ourselves we couldn't live without one another and now we realize to cherish every moment we have together. If you hadn't have left we probably would have continued the vicious cycle that was our lives then: Pain and Hurt." He wiped her tears gently away and kissed her eyes before whispering to her, "Meredith Grey, I love you with every ounce of my being and I promise, from this day on, I will never leave yours or Dani's side."

He gently laid her back onto the bed of roses and kissed her softly. She stared into his deep blue eyes, yearning for him, silently begging him to make love to her. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her soft skin as he exposed it. Her senses tingled at the warmth of his lips, gently caressing her bare skin. He slowly slipped the rest of her shirt off of her before momentarily making a mental picture of her in the candlelight.

She reached toward him, slowly lifting his shirt above his head. She caressed his bare skin, remembering every curve and muscle that she had yearned for for so long. He trembled at her touch, remembering how soft and tender she could be. Their souls intertwining with one another, the sexual tension in the room was exploding.

The warmth of their bodies together was enough to make either of them crazy. They were taking things slow, trying to become reaquainted with one another. He leaned toward her, gently brushing his lips against hers, teasing in a sense. She felt her body ache for him, she felt her insides burn. She tried to pull him into a more intense kiss, but he resisted as he travelled his way down her body until he reached her hips.

He slowly removed her skirt and panties revealing her special area. She moaned as he drew closer to her, his warm breath causing her to tense up. He slowly worked his way down to her, kissing her thighs first, then finding his way to her.

He touched on every spot he remembered her liking, causing her to arch her back and moan in pleasure. She gripped the sheets of the bed, trying with all her might not to grab his hair and force him further into her. She wanted to cherish this moment of passion they were sharing together.

He began to tickle her faster, and she felt herself begin to climax when he slowly made his way back to her lips. They crashed together as he placed himself inside of her causing them both to scream.

He gently rocked with her, going deeper inside of her each time. As he watched her arch in pleasure as the candle light and the reflection of the moon bounce off of her silky skin, he began to feel his passion intensify. He gently laid her back and thrusted into her like a wild animal who hadn't been fed.

The two stared deeply into the others eyes, talking silently, soul to soul. Their looks grew more and more intense as they both climaxed together. Derek gently leaned toward her, kissing her ever so softly, and whispered, "Meredith Grey, I will always love you."

Meredith looked up at Derek with tears in her eyes," Gosh, I can't seem to stop crying today." He laughed at her but let her continue. She rolled him over and placed herself gently on top of his stomach, laying stomach to stomach. She whispered, "Derek, that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced, and I've experienced alot." They both laughed. "I just cant help but think about how things could have been. All the time we missed out on. Had I not been so scared..." He cut her off by pulling her close and kissing her lips.

"Shh, don't worry about the past, look toward our future. Mine, Yours and Dani's. That's all that matters now." She smiled at him sweetly, the playfully tickled his ribs. The two were rolling around in the sheets tickling one another acting like children when suddenly, the fire in their eyes returned. They were in sync. Mind, body and soul. She lay on top of him, gently kissing his ears and neck, feeling him grow and wanting her more and more.

She slowly made her way down to him where she took him in her mouth and tickled the top of him with her tongue. She was teasing him this time. She remembered exactly what to do to get him excited, and fast. She continued moving her tongue around him as he held on to her head, moaning in pleasure. "Mer, Oh, Mer," she smiled knowing she was pleasing him. She finished him off with one last trick of the tongue before quickly positioning herself around him soon enough to feel him release inside of her.

His warmth flooded her veins and she felt weak from head to toe. She had never enjoyed so much ecstacy in one night, let alone so much love. He reached for her, pulling her close to him, as they lay naked surrounded by rose petals in the soft Seattle Moonlight. 


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun broke through the glass as Derek lay awake watching Meredith sleep. He smiled thinking about how lucky he was to have her back in his life. Things were going better than expected, he thought to himself. He gently stroked her skin as she lay there, wanting to soak up every ounce of love he could from her. She smiled at his touch and rolled toward him, never opening her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Morning," she mumbled sleepily. Meredith didn't want to wake up in fear of the past day being a dream. He leaned into her, his mouth next to hers, she could feel him close. She pulled him in and the two of them made love three more times before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Derek quickly got up and got dressed to answer the door. Meredith did the same. It's a good thing because as soon as Meredith heard the door open she also heard a little two year old running toward her. "MOMMY MOMMY DANI HOME DANI HOME!" She jumped onto the bed with Meredith and smothered her in kisses.

Meredith laughed, "Hey baby, did you have fun at grammy's? Dani nodded with such exuberance Meredith laughed even harder at her daughter. "Good, now, what would you like to do today?" Dani sat there, pondering the possibilites when she suddenly lit up. "Dani go ZOO!" She squealed. Derek walked back into the room, Elise following close behind, "The zoo sounds wonderful," he said. Dani turned around and jumped off the bed into his arms. "DANI LOVE DADDY!"

Both Meredith and Elise melted at that moment. Derek was sharing a moment with his daughter that he had never experienced and it was lovely to see them so happy together.

The foursome decided to head out together, figuring Elise would be good to help out with Dani since Meredith and Derek were still craving alone time. They arrived at the zoo and Dani began jumping up and down making funny noises. Meredith knew just what her daughter was doing but Derek and Elise looked at her like she was insane. "Lookie Daddy Lookie Grammy, Dani a MONKEY! OOO AHAHA!" They broke into hysterical laughter as the little girl danced around doing her best monkey imitation.

Derek reached down and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, "Come on daddy's little monkey, lets go to the zoo." Dani clapped her hands and bounced on his shoulders as they entered the zoo.

The foursome enjoyed their day together and were heading back to the hotel room when Elise grabbed Dani's hand. "Come on Dani girl. Let your mommy and daddy have some time alone." She winked at Meredith & Derek and they watched as the bubbly little girl skipped off with her grandmother.

Derek gently placed his arm around Meredith's waist as they walked to the entrance of the hotel. He fished in his pocket for the card key, when Meredith stopped walking. She stood, mouth wide open, staring at the sight in front of her.

Derek, still looking for his keycard, ignored Meredith's pause as he smiled to himself. She spoke, "Derek?" He turned to look at her, his blue eyes beaming. "Yes?" he replied, as if he had no idea what was going on. "What, what is ALL This?" He took a look around the room, smiling at all the familiar faces when Dani came running up to them,"MOMMY! DADDY! DANI A PRINCESS!" as she twirled around showing off her new dress.

Derek grabbed the little girl and twirled around around singing, "I love my Dani girl, daddy's little girl!" The sight brought tears to Meredith's eyes, but before she could speak Izzie and Cristina came running up to her. "OH MY GOD! CRIS? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago?!" Cristina returned her embrace and hugged Meredith back for a change.

"Yea well I was, I mean, I am, but seriously? Did you think I would miss your being reunited with McDreamy? Seriously Meredith!" Meredith looked at her and hugged her again. "I've missed my person so much, but really, Mer, the hugs?"

Meredith took that as a hint and let her go. The two women ushered Meredith away from the crowd of people still not completely aware of what was going on. When she opened the door to the hotel room, she gasped.

In front of her was the most gorgeous dress she had ever laid eyes on. She walked over to it and ran her hands over the beautiful details on it. She was finally coming to understand what was going on. A tear rolled down her cheek, realizing how lucky she was to have come home, rather than to just keep running.

Izze and Cristina rushed around her, fixing her hair, finishing up her makeup and Meredith just sat there in a blur. This was going all to fast for her. She began to hyperventhilate. She needed some air.

She walked out on to the balcony, fully dressed in bridal attire. She stared out over the city thinking, "I can do this. I've always wanted this. This is what's best for Dani. But, is this what's best for me?" She was beginning to doubt the whirlwind of her newly rekindled relationship with Derek, when her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"It's okay you know," she began. "I felt the same way when I married Derek's father." Elise gently touched Merediths shoulder and continued to speak. "I couldn't breathe, I felt trapped, like my life was spiralling out of control and I couldn't make it stop. I tried to run, Meredith, I tried to leave my own wedding." Her voice got quieter, "On my way out the door, he stopped me. He looked deep into my eyes and said, 'Let's do this.' His eyes shined and I felt every ounce of love he had to offer. My heart melted into his at that very moment, and I've never regretted my decision." Elise smiled at Meredith before fixing an out of place strand of hair. "I think, my dear, you know where your heart belongs. Now, its time that you go make my son and granddaughter the happiest people in the world." With that Elise walked out of the room leaving Meredith to reflect on her words of wisdom. 


End file.
